Capture or Escape
by gene-edge
Summary: Wolverine never escaped Weapon X. Wolverine had only left his cell for one reason; to train. He has been training for months on end. Why? Because an important mission was coming up. What was the mission? Capture the X-Men.


**Authoress note: Hey everybody! Welcome to Capture or Escape! **

**In this story Wolverine never escaped Weapon X. He's been there for a little over 16 years so he gave up fighting against Stryker, guards, etc. Now he cooperates with everything they do to him or make him do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men but the OCs are mine! Happy Reading!**

I'm running. I'm running from the helicopters and army jeeps that are chasing me through the woods in Canada next to the U.S.-Canadian border. I dodged and ducked the branches that jutted out of the trees into my path and the bullets that were being shot at me.

I suddenly tripped over a root that jutted out of the ground. The whirring of the helicopters was getting louder. The leaves and branches swayed from the wind that the helicopter was making. I pushed off the ground and started running again.

All of a sudden I saw small trees and bushes being mowed over and saw 5 army jeeps coming my way. I turned and saw helicopters and more jeeps coming at me. I am surrounded! I spun looking for a way to get out. I'm trapped! The only my I could get out is if I had wings but all I have is claws, healing factor, and an adamantium skeleton.

I saw someone climb out of the top of a jeep. Him.

"Ready to come home Wolverine?"

Then a grenade was thrown at me and it exploded.

* * *

I awoke abruptly looked around. I was in my cell. I awoke from another nightmare. Nothing new.

I was clad in my black skin-tight shorts. Just like every day.

I lay back down on the cold floor. There's no bed or cot in here, just the chains that run from the wall to my right wrist. Also the sides of the cell aren't walls, they are bars that run from the ceiling to the floor, same with the front of the cell. The only wall there is, is a cement wall in the back of the cell. So I can see the entire room and the other cells.. But, there's no one occupying them, so I'm alone in here. Everyone that was in here were moved out a few weeks ago, I think. They were mutants but weren't dangerous. They were afraid of me. They knew about the stuff that happens to me and what I was capable of. The only ones that would talk to me were two girls named Tora and Jade. Tora had the ability to speak to the dead. Tora is pretty young. About 10 years old. Jade could shape shift into a gray wolf and she could speak to animals. She was about 10-12. Both young. Why would they take two young girls? I wouldn't know.

I came out of my thoughts when I heard the metal door down the hallway open and two sets of heavy footsteps thump down the hall.

"Wake up Wolvie time to train," stated the taller guard. He was called Newfeld around here. Must be his last name.

"C'mon get up!" yelled the other guard. He was called Spiers. I don't like either of them.

I got up and Newfeld took out his gun while Spiers unlocked the cell door.

I call the guards Dumb and Dumber.

Newfeld pulled up his gun and pointed it in between my eyes while Spiers put my wrists in handcuffs. Then they led me out of the cell down the hallway, heading to the training room. I've been training for months on end. I have no idea what I'm training for though. Right before every training exercise I feel I sharp pain at the base of my neck then my "animal" side takes over while the more "human" side watches. It started about a month ago when I was dragged into the lab and they put something there. I dunno what it is. It feels like I'm watching TV. But sometimes the "human" side completely disappears and I act on complete instinct. I call it berserker rage.

We reached the training room. It was a huge empty room with metal walls. But, all of the walls had dents and scratch marks everywhere. There was also an observation room in the top left corner of the room. It had huge windows so you could see the entire room. I've never been inside but I can see people up there every once in a while and computers.

They put a helmet on me. I wear it for every training exercise. It creates a somewhat fake world and I fight enemies. It looks like I fight and kill enemies but they aren't really there.

Spiers and Newfeld messed around with the buttons on the back of the helmet and strapped a belt around my waist; I wear it for every exercise too. Wires are connected to the helmet from the boxes on the belt. Then they took the cuffs off and left the training room.

Then I felt the sharp pain in the back of my neck. Then I instantly felt my moods shift from calm to angry in a second. My instincts took over my body as I turned more into an animal. The metal claws in my forearm shot out of my fist.

The room changed. It was now a hallway. The walls were wooden and the floors were hardwood with rugs spread on them. I could see small tables with books and potted plants on them line the walls. I growled as the enemies appeared in front of me.

A man with a visor over his eyes stood in front of me in a fighting stance. His arm moved from in front of him to his visor in a second and shot at me. I growled.

Enemy. Bad. Kill. Blood.

I ran towards him and ducked another shot. I lunged at him with my claws in front of me. I aimed for his neck. Then I felt my claws slice through his neck and he dropped to the ground.

Dead.

I heard another growl from about 20 meters ahead of me. I looked up and saw a blue gorilla standing there growling at me.

"How dare you kill him?!" It shouted at me and I growled in response.

The blue gorilla ran towards me and I ran his way. We met in the middle and I reached up and snapped his neck. He fell to the ground and I stabbed him in the heart to make sure he was dead.

I heard a scream off to my right and I turned my head toward the sound. It was a woman with white hair.

"Oh my God! How dare you kill my friends?! You monster! Animal!" she screamed as her as turned white and she summoned up some lightning and shot it at me.

Pain. Hurt. Kill.

I charged at her and she shot more lightning at me. I flew back but quickly pushed myself off the ground and charged at her again. I tripped her and she fell on her back. I quickly started slicing her body. Then I stabbed her in the heart.

Dead.

I looked around and didn't see anymore. It was completely quiet. Then the room changed back to an empty room with metal walls. I once again felt the sharp pain in the back of my neck and the rage dissipated. My claws retracted back into my arm. I was still feral, just in more control. They broke me a long time ago.

Dumb and dumber walked into the room. Spiers walked up to me and put my wrists in cuffs. Then he took the helmet and belt off.

"The boss thinks you're ready," Newfeld said. "He wants to talk to you."

Spiers put the Helmet and belt on a table in the corner.

Dumb and Dumber led me down the hallway until we reached the boss's office. They opened the door and led me inside. Newfeld shut the door behind us.

"Hello Wolverine," the boss said.

I looked up and glared at the man behind the desk. "Stryker," I snarled. My voice sounded gravely, I haven't used it in awhile.

Stryker smirked. "You've been doing well in the training programs Wolverine."

"And?"

"I have a mission for you."

I raised a brow. I haven't had a mission in months. All I've been doing is training.

"Yes you finally have a mission. I know you've been cooped up in this place for a little over 11 months but you've been training for this big mission," Stryker said. He took a file out of a desk drawer and stood up.

"What's the mission?"

"I need you to capture," Stryker threw the file onto the desk. "The X-Men."

**Authoress Note: Sooo what do you think? Good, Bad, Ugly? I dunno you tell me! Review any ideas you have!**

**G.**


End file.
